


red string of fate

by zyyxd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, I Tried, M/M, first work on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyyxd/pseuds/zyyxd
Summary: Hinata doesn't find his soulmate until his first year of highschool





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey  
> This is my first time on this website and this is also a first little drabble  
> I haven't edited it or anything so yeah..  
> Thanks

Legend has it that once you meet your soulmate, a red string tied to the pinkie finger of each member’s left hand connects you. Hinata Shoyou grew up listening to these tales and fantasising the day where he too would be bound by said string. 

Junior High. The first and last volleyball tournament that Hinata played in Junior High. Of all schools, he had to be up against Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High School. After all the infamous ‘King of the Court’ was there. 

The last point of the game. Hinata was ready to receive any spike from any spiker that the king chose to set to. He was ready for the ball to be spiked down with brutal force. What he did not expect was for the king to swiftly dump the ball at the last second. This even surprised his teammates who had wholeheartedly jumped to spike the ball. Hinata’s senses were sharp but not sharp enough to touch the ball as it fell to the ground. Losing the match was expected. Hinata knew this, although when the crushing defeat came, he could not believe it. For the first time, Hinata felt weak, as he looked up to the looming figure of black hair whose presence screamed ‘Ruler’. 

It wasn’t until Hinata was on the bus home that he noticed the faint line of red tied to his little finger. 

Hinata pondered the string all throughout the holidays. Who could his soulmate possibly be? Was it someone who he just passed on the streets? After being told off countless times for not paying attention in class, he thought to just let it go. If he had a soulmate, then they would eventually meet again. 

 

Hinata goes to the same high school as the little giant. The last class seemed to go on forever. Hinata couldn’t keep his excitement in. Once the bell goes, he will be able to start volleyball training at the school that the little giant went to. What Hinata didn’t notice was that the string had become a deep red.

Hinata practically ran out of the classroom as the bell signaled the end of class. After changing into his sport uniform, bounded to the gym where training was being held. When he got there, the king of the court practicing jump serves wasn’t the only thing that surprised him. When he pointed his finger at Kageyama in disbelief, the red string vanished. 

“W-what?” Hinata looked up at the king who looked just as confused as he was. 

“You had a string too?” Kageyama replies calmly.

Hinata just nods 

“Well from now on I guess we aren’t just teammates.”


End file.
